Hunter Citizen
The Hunter Citizen is one of two original Paradise City police vehicles. The Citizen's unit number is 731 and is the same as the number on the Cop Car in Burnout 2: Point of Impact. It is equipped with bull bars across its front bumper as well as blue and red lights on the roof which can be activated by clicking the left thumb stick or by pressing P. The siren can let off a different sound by holding down the same button. The Citizen can appear in 3 different color schemes; the traditional black and white finish, fully white and a light blue finish with yellow letters and decals. The Gold and Platinum finishes can be used once they're unlocked. The Hunter Citizen is a high-powered muscle car with massive speed, boost and strength. Its only disadvantages are its handling and acceleration. The handling of the Citizen can be best described as vaguely directed as it can turn corners but not without a few troubles. Its best use is as a Road Rage vehicle due to its high strength and speed rating which compensates for its turning abilities. This car is also good in Marked Man events as long as the route taken does not have too many turns. It can also be surprisingly effective in Races thanks to its deceptively high max speed and sturdiness giving it an edge above other cars, but only if the route is pretty much a straight line. The poor turning and large weight make it one of the worst choices for Stunt Runs. How to Unlock Win 98 events then shut it down. Resemblance The Hunter Citizen is almost a dead ringer for the 2006-2010 Dodge Charger SRT-8 with 3 different finishes resembling 3 distinct police color schemes: *Finish 1 has a black and white color scheme resembling a typical American police vehicle. *Finish 2 has a light blue color scheme similar to the MSP Blue Goose livery used by Michigan State Police. *Finish 3 has a plain white livery with blue text, similar to the New York Police District livery. Burning Route Notes *The Citizen's siren was made functional in the Cagney Update. *In Burnout Paradise's Free February Update, the Citizen's speed stat was lowered from 8 to 6. *Because of its weight, the Citizen can reach speeds of 240 mph and up while going downhill. *The Citizen is not unlocked after purchasing the Cops and Robbers Pack. It is an original Paradise vehicle and is unlocked by playing through Burnout Paradise's offline "career mode". *The lightbar has a noticable lack in detail compared to its Toy counterpart, and the Cops and Robbers pack vehicles. The full strobe light effect seen on these vehicles is not present on the Citizen, nor do the pushbar mounted strobe lights or lightbar takedown lights flash. *This is the only police vehicle not to have "PCPD" in its name. *Traffic vehicles will not pull over when the siren is activated. *The Citizen and its Burning Route counterpart the Civilian are a joint reference to the Robert A. Heinlein novel Starship Troopers. In that novel, a citizen is distinguished from a civilian by having served military duty, similar to the Citizen being used in police service, and the Civilian is a private car. Gallery Hunter_Citizen.jpg|A screenshot after shutting down the Citizen. GT-Citizen_Pursuit.jpg|In pursuit of an orange & black GT Concept. Citizen.jpeg|Cruising the streets of Paradise. South_Bay_Citizen.jpg|On the South Bay Expressway. See Also *Krieger PCPD Special *PCPD